This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment and more particularly to facilitating access to computer system resources.
In computing file systems, multiple applications may simultaneously require write-access to a resource while the user understands that alterations to the resource by the applications are discardable. With present day technology, only a single application can hold write-access to a resource at any time. This serializes access to the resource for any applications requiring write-access, and also prevents a user from allowing simultaneous write-access to the resource, even if they do not want to keep updates to the resource.
Current technologies employ various techniques to address this problem. Such techniques include making a resource read-only to prevent applications from altering the resource, changing an application's requirements such as file access requirements, and duplicating the resource.